The present invention relates to an ashtray, and more particularly, to an ashtray provided with an extinguisher.
In the prior art, when smoking while driving an automobile, a driver extinguishes a cigarette by pressing the cigarette against an ashtray, which is arranged in the automobile. The extinguishment of a cigarette may be dangerous since the driver must glance at the ashtray.
Accordingly, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 56-127083 describes a rotary ashtray that does not require the cigarette to be pressed against it in order to extinguish the cigarette. The rotary ashtray includes a case having a hollow portion, a cylindrical rotor that substantially contacts the wall of the hollow portion, a latchet mechanism for rotating the rotor about the axis thereof in angular intervals of 30xc2x0, and a pan attached to the lower surface of the case. Twelve grooves extend along the cylindrical surface of the rotor parallel to the rotor axis. The length and width of each groove are such that the groove can retain a cigarette. An upper slit and a lower slit are respectively provided on the upper surface and lower surface of the box. The length and width of the upper and lower slits are such that a cigarette can pass therethrough.
When using the ashtray, a cigarette is first dropped into the upper slit. The cigarette is then received by one of the grooves of the rotor. The latchet mechanism then rotates the rotor by 30xc2x0. This seals the groove holding the cigarette with the wall of the hollow portion. When the amount of oxygen in the groove is low, the cigarette is extinguished. When the rotor is rotated by 180xc2x0, the cigarette waste, such as tobacco ashes and the cigarette butt, falls from the groove and into the pan through the lower slit.
The extinguishment of the cigarette, however, may be insufficient since the cigarette is extinguished only in the groove.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an ashtray that guarantees the extinguishment of cigarettes.
To achieve the above object, the present invention provides an ashtray provided with an extinguishing function. The ashtray has a case including an upper opening and a disposal chamber for accommodating cigarette waste, a first lid pivotally supported by the case that covers a first part of the upper opening, and a second lid pivotally supported by the case that covers a second part of the upper opening. A slot having a predetermined width and length is defined between the first and second lids. A rotor is rotatably supported by the case. The rotor has a plurality of receptacles for temporarily retaining cigarettes. One of the receptacles is arranged at a receiving position below the slot. Another one of the receptacles is arranged at an extinguishing position at which the receptacle is covered by the first lid. A rotating mechanism rotates the rotor in predetermined angular intervals. A first extinguishment chamber is defined by the first lid and the receptacle arranged at the extinguishing position, and a second extinguishment chamber is defined by the first lid, the second lid, the rotor, and the case.
Other aspects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, illustrating by way of example the principles of the invention.